BRPG Redeemptionists
The BRPG Character Generation for Redeemptionists are as follows: Faculties The Chosen Faculty Scale: 0.5 All Chosen Faculties, with the exceptions listed below, start at 3 (below average). You may add a total of 20 points to all of the Faculties. You can never have more than 10 on any one Faculty(5 for Creative Thought, Sanity and Endurance) and you must use only whole numbers. If you were to split the points evenly, almost all Chosen Faculties would be at 5 (average). Also determine your Faculty Traits based on your Faculties: Physical Fatigue Rate, Mental Fatigue Rate, Running, Lifting, Carrying, Throwing, Hitting, and Kicking. * Agility: 3 * Alertness: 3 * Creative Thought: 1 * Dexterity: 3 * Endurance: 1 * Influence: 3 * Perception: 3 * Rational Thought: 3 * Sanity: 1 * Strength: 3 The Saved Faculty Scale: 0.5 All Saved Faculties, with the exceptions listed below, start at 3 (below average). You may add a total of 20 points to all of the Faculties. You can never have more than 10 on any one Faculty(5 for Creative Thought, Sanity and Endurance) and you must use only whole numbers. If you were to split the points evenly, almost all Saved Faculties would be at 5 (average). Also determine your Faculty Traits based on your Faculties: Physical Fatigue Rate, Mental Fatigue Rate, Running, Lifting, Carrying, Throwing, Hitting, and Kicking. * Agility: 3 * Alertness: 3 * Creative Thought: 1 * Dexterity: 3 * Endurance: 1 * Influence: 3 * Perception: 3 * Rational Thought: 3 * Sanity: 1 * Strength: 3 The Famala Faculty Scale: 1.0 All Famala Faculties, by default, start at 5 (average). You may add a total of 20 points to all of the Faculties. You can never have more than 10 on any one Faculty, and you must use only whole numbers. If you were to split the points evenly, all Famala Faculties would be at 7 (above average). Also determine your Faculty Traits based on your Faculties: Physical Fatigue Rate, Mental Fatigue Rate, Running, Lifting, Carrying, Throwing, Hitting, and Kicking. * Agility: 5 * Alertness: 5 * Creative Thought: 5 * Dexterity: 5 * Endurance: 5 * Influence: 5 * Perception: 5 * Rational Thought: 5 * Sanity: 5 * Strength: 5 Faculty Traits Based on your chosen values determine the following Faculty Traits: * Physical Fatigue Rate (Endurance) * Mental Fatigue Rate (Sanity) * Running (Agility) * Lifting (Strength) * Carrying (Average of Strength and Endurance) * Throwing (Strength) * Hitting (Strength) * Kicking (Strength) Category:BRPG Damage Capacity You will need to note your character's Damage Capacity. All characters have 100% values on their damage capacity for the following locations: *Head *Torso *Abdomen *Right Arm *Left Arm *Right Leg *Left Leg The 100% value is reduced if you take damage to a particular location. The value is increased if you are wearing armor or are in someway protected from the damage. Note also that this value is relative to the Faculty Type of the character. The Chosen and the Saved are type "0.5" so creatures that are type "1" will have 200% Damage Capacity compared to them. Locations Redeemptionists can be found in the following locations: *Perrideen System *Trinity System *Cannah System *Welladan System * Obiseenia System * Cartag System * Vorgenus System * Seredee System * Polannus System * Sekora System Refer to those locations and sub-locations (i.e. Planets and Cities) to find Education and Career Path options. Choosing Education and Career Paths will give your character skills (knowledge), money, and property.